Veritas Malignum
by Katatouille
Summary: "What Can I help you with my dear? A cup of tea maybe?" Madam Pince thought it rude not to ask. "Erm, umm, I… I was just umm, wondering, if um I could, erm maybe… read a book? It's umm called… Veritas Malignum…"
1. Chapter 1

Curiosity Killed the Cat

We begin our story in none other than the restricted section of Hogwarts' library. It was the same as any other day, layers among layers of dust covering the antique books, the occasional rattle of chains as some pieces tried to escape, and the whimper of first year students as a chill rose up their backs towards the crook of their necks. Everything was as it should be.  
Madam Pince loved this section, not because the books are _hers,_ but because she lusted for knowledge, to go beyond what most of the Magical world knows. These books held secrets that not even Dumbledore dared expose. The pages lived in her mind, bringing shades of colour to her life.

It was an escape from the pitiful students she dealt with every day. They never know anything, always asking stupid questions. With their loud voices and messy clothes, running around _her _library, bending the pages of books, putting everything in the wrong place, laughing. She despised them all, well she says all, but there is one student, she took a particular shine to. _Hermione Granger. _She was a librarian's dream, an unchallenged love for books, knowledge, and quiet. But Madam Pince would never let it show, wouldn't want the student body thinking she'd gone soft eh?

But our story isn't about Madam Pince. Let me take you to the real start of events.

A ranting ball of tears and anger bursts through the main entrance to the library. Madam Pince looks up from her book "The unmentionable beauties of Evil" only to see Hermione rush through the halls of shelves upon shelves and hide in the back. Momentarily she wonders what would cause Hermione Granger of all people to disrupt a place of learning in such a manner. But without a second thought, she returned to her book and luke warm cup of tea.

Slowly students began to drift away, going to their common rooms, or the Great Hall, it was no matter to Madam Pince. The sun filtered out of the room and the candles started to hiss, this was when she could relax, her library was her own again, until the morning. She knew Hermione would still be buried in books, and thought it best leave her be. And so Madam Pince delved back into: "The unmentionable Beauties of evil". But alas, only two minutes of picking up the book she heard a small cough, clearly meant to announce one's presence. And not to her surprise, Hermione was stood there.  
"What Can I help you with my dear? A cup of tea maybe?" Madam Pince thought it rude not to ask.  
"Erm, umm, I… I was just umm, wondering, if um I could, erm maybe… read a book? It's umm called… _Veritas Malignum…"_


	2. Asudem

**Okay, So I'm new to writing fanfic, so reviews would be loved! Sorry that its such a short chapter! Anyways, hope you guys like it!**

Without query, Madam Pince led me to the restricted section, she reached into her tattered pocket and pulled out an ancient key. Wordlessly she handed it to me and walked away, looking more happy than petrified. Any other adult at Hogwarts would have scolded me for such a request.

I walk down the hall feeling eyes all over my body, I don't flinch, I can't. I scan the shelves for the holder of my interest. The books are torn and battered, most of them leather bound, although some seem to be made from wood bark, I think briefly of Luna, she would love books like these. Although I'm not too sure what they are about, I plan on reading them all. I am drawn further into the darkness Searching desperately for my desired piece. I feel as though my life depends on the knowledge inside these pages, driving me deeper and deeper. I see my book, set on the shelf in the same order as the rest, covered in layers of dust that go back to when Dumbledore would have been a student. Something about the idea, that I would be the only witch of my generation to hold this knowledge pleases me.

It is a darker pleasure than I've ever felt before, I embrace it. Reaching up towards Veritas Malignum, shelves begin to growl, they sprout teeth, my parents would be ashamed of these teeth. I suppose they are meant to ward of intruders. But not me. I embrace the warm stuffy air that pushes through them onto my arm. It takes more than a simple incantation to stop me. I move my hand towards my wand that lies inside my robes, and without removing it from my pocket I murmur under my breath  
"_asudem"_ The teeth turn to solid stone and leave a clear path for me to reach my book.

I don't know when I started thinking of it as _mine_, but it is, and always will be. I greedily snatch it down from the shelf, covering myself in a layer of dust in the process. I transfigure a passing rat into a stool, and sit down engrossed in its pages. I learn about death, the lost, the other side. And how to accomplish that power. Variations on the unforgivable curses, true evil. My attention is drawn to the top of the page, a small spider scurries across the page. How _dare_ this insect disturb _me_!? A smile plays on my lips, Time to break in the new spells…  
I hold out my left hand and let the creature climb on, moving it with the beast.  
"Wand-less magic is fascinating, is it not? Being able to do anything without alerting your victim, freedom to choose. It intrigues me, I learnt this new spell, just today, would you like to see it little spider?"  
Waving one finger above the defenceless creature "_Bestiola tormentum" It's effects seem similar to the Cruciatus curse, yet the victim isn't allowed the relief to scream. Somehow it seems more fulfilling. I let it squirm for a few minutes, relishing the power I can feel cursing through my veins. Holding a life-force on the tip of my tongue. I feel alive_. What is happening?

I have already whispered the killing curse over my extremity. The spider is no more, but what about me, what am I becoming? Before I can question my actions, I hear a slow applause, a single pair of hands, slowly making itself out of the shadows and closer to me. I reach for my wand with hundreds of questions racing through my brain. Who is it? Did they see me have fun with the spider? Was I having fun with the spider? Am I going to get expelled? Am I going to die? But most of all, I wonder… Why are they _clapping…_


	3. Occlumancy

**Okay, so Chapter 3, longest one so far! Keep up the reviews! Also I changed the name of the fic, as it changed direction, hope you guys dont mind! Enjoy...**

Draco sat in the courtyard watching the Golden Trio, just waiting for the perfect moment to leap in and torment them, especially that filthy little _mudblood_, he couldn't help but enjoy tormenting her. Ever since third year, when she punched him in the face, he felt this distinct need to corner her, make her feel alone, or at least Draco thought that is what he felt. He wasn't very accustomed to emotions, he didn't quite like them.

* * *

Hermione seemed happy, carefree, whilst laughing with Harry and Ron. She spied Draco looking at them in the distance, and suddenly she felt naked, his bottomless grey eyes rounding on her and her friends. Observing every movement, like a snake in the grass. She didn't see him blink, just stare. He always seemed to be there, but as soon as she called on Harry and Ron, he was gone, "just like the snake he is!" she thought to herself.  
But her friends didn't believe her, they questioned her sanity sometimes.  
"Honestly 'Mione, Malfoy's got better things to do than bother us, give it a rest" Managed Ron between the snog fest he was now having with a certain Lavender Brown. Hermione was tired of feeling like this, her "friends" questioned her judgement, and the one thing she wanted was flaunted in front of her every single day, always lip locked with Lavender. She felt so useless. "_The brightest witch of her time_" What does this mean for her? What was she going to do after Hogwarts? Open up a small bookstore? Marry any wizard that would have her? She was supposedly _bright_ and she couldn't even tell Ron she loved him!  
Tears pooled in her eyes, and suddenly she was up and running, she would go to the one place she felt safe, the Library. It was a second home to her. Madam Pince refused to show it, but Hermione knew she took a shine to her, a slight warm, motherly touch if you will. But gladly for Hermione, not too motherly.

* * *

Across the Courtyard we return to, as Hermione put it, our "snake". He continues his watchful gaze over the trio and notices as Granger's face begins to glisten in the sun, the rays of sun, bouncing right of her pale skin right into his eyes, completely blinded other than her silhouette. He watched at the well-shaped form got up and rushed away. Slowly his eyesight returned to normal, only to see that Harry and Ron were Glaring at him. As if he's been the cause of her tears! He would love to take credit, but annoyingly it was because Granger is stupidly in love with that bloody Weasel, and somehow he scored himself Lavender Brown. Even he had to admit that despite her being a Gryffindor she was rather attractive, long wavy blonde hair that fell to her waist, clouded blue eyes. She was attractive.  
Draco was still being watched by Potter and his minions, so he left to find Granger, maybe tormenting her would make him feel better, and he knew just the place to find her. Of course his little bookworm would be sat in the library; head to toe in books, without Potter to protect her Malfoy could have some real fun this time!  
He turned on his heal and headed towards the great hall, first he wanted to drop off Crabbe and Goyle, they were plain dead weight sometimes. Just by walking by the Great hall they both went in to sample the food. And Draco was free.  
He found himself almost sprinting to the library, and before you know it, he was there walking past the librarian's desk, she didn't even look up, seemed to engrossed in some book or other. He wondered briefly if she even had a name, or if she'd been here so long it had been lost amongst the books. But in the end it didn't matter, Draco just wanted to find his mudblood and teach her a lesson.

He slid through the bookcases with great ease, using occlumency to track his target, except he wasn't welcomed by the usual body numbing sound of Grangers voice as she read though the same books over and over feigning interest.  
What he heard was different, much different. He listened as her thoughts became dark, as she contemplated power, and truly embracing her potential, as she thrilled from the thought of harming lavender. He could feel evil emanating from her; he felt a chill down his spine, and further attraction to his target. She listened further as she thought of spells that could help her, but her grasp didn't go beyond the unforgivable curses. And suddenly he felt the need to help her, to make her rise and destroy those who got in her way; she was dominating his mind, without knowing it. He scavenged his memories for books that would aid her in her quest, he happened amongst one he thought she might enjoy. A twisted sense of pride rose in his chest as he contemplated just dropping it on the desk in front of her. But she would never read anything he proposed, she would have to believe it was her idea, and once he was sure, that she wanted power rather than love, he would reveal himself to her, but only once he was sure.

He dropped the barriers around his mind and gently nudged Granger towards his thoughts about the book, hoping she would believe it was her idea. Her mind accepted the knowledge but wanted more, it began to seep through into Draco exploring his mind, but He refused. It was clear that Hermione was a powerful witch, but even subconsciously she was eager for knowledge.

All he had to do know was wait, and so he did. All the time he maintained his position in her mind, listening as she wondered about the mysteries of this book, whether or not it truly exited, and even if it did, how had she known the name? Gladly for Malfoy, she assumed she would have heard about it in one of the books that she so avidly read again and again.

Slowly, and too slowly for Draco's liking, students began to filter away from the library, until eventually it was just him and Granger left in the room, he hid out of site so she wouldn't see him, as she approached Madam Pince. He heard as she hesitantly asked about the book, that he had suggested a few hours ago.  
"Erm, umm, I… I was just umm, wondering, if um I could, erm maybe… read a book? It's umm called… Veritas Malignum…"  
Joy swept through Draco as the librarian led Granger straight towards the forbidden section. He was even more thrilled when she simply gave Hermione the key and left. And again began a period of waiting; however he stayed in her mind waiting for the right moment to test if she was ready to accept the dark that sleep within her.  
He reminisced over the curses he'd learnt so long ago, and almost snickered when she thought she was the only one to have this knowledge, if only she knew…  
Malfoy grew impatient as Granger absorbed the information, he was desperate to know. After only two hours of waiting, he couldn't take it anymore. He levitated a small spider on to the edge of the book and hoped for the best.

He saw as her eyes drew upon the little figure, there was a glimmer in her eyes, a secret. He heard as she spoke to the mini beast and watched as it curled up in agony unable to cry out. He was proud. No sooner had she killed it, that he decided to approach her. Her actions merited recognition. With a few gentle claps she was aware of his presence. As Malfoy edged further out of the shadows , he feared one thing, and one thing alone…. _Rejection_


	4. Cinderella grows up

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot lines in this story. That is all thanks to the wonderful author that brought us Harry Potter. I love her.  
****A/N- If you're interested in doing any beta work for the piece then just PM me. In this chapter Draco and Hermione fall in LUST. I couldnt have her fall in love, it wouldn't work with the whole "Queen bitch witch" thing I'm going for. I am also missing out all the lemony goodness that this piece has the potential for. Enjoy! Please review and share if you like, and even if you don't ;) **

Hermione raised her wand towards the blond, even now with the identity of the man, Hermione had millions of questions in her mind. "How did you find me?" What are you doing? Why were you _clapping?_" She really did hope he hadn't seen her playing with the spider. _Playing?_ Is that what she was going to call it? Harming a living creature, then killing it mercilessly, was this playing? But Hermione knew it wasn't the time to think of such things, she would file it away for later, and reflect on it when she was back in the Head's common room.

Somehow she had the feeling that Draco wouldn't stick to his usual tactics of avoiding her at all costs. She just wanted to sleep, and cry. There would definitely be some crying. She was still pointing her wand at Draco,waiting. All he offered in response was a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Which Hermione assumed implied something along the lines of "You really need to ask?" or maybe "You're smart, figure it out"

* * *

He was barely surprised when he witnessed her raise her wand and point it at his chest. Even though he wasn't in shock, it didn't mean he had to like the situation. His wand was in his pocket and he knew that Hermione would have him on the floor by the time his fingers grazed his pocket. He decided that by playing up his confidence he might manage to get his target to lower her wand. It wouldn't take much, he could see the ever so slight tremble in her hand as she struggled to keep arm straight, the bead of sweat running down her forehead, and lastly the worry, fear and agony in her eyes.  
"How did you find me?" What are you doing? Why were you clapping?"  
He could tell this was going to be a long night, he almost wanted to avoid the Head's tower just so he could get away to think. He was going to do something he would regret if he stayed near her for too long. She was dangerous, and that is exactly why Malfoy was here in the first place.  
Hermione slightly raised her wand as a way of demanding an answer. Draco knew she would figure it out if he gave her enough time, but time wasn't something he had to spare. And yet he knew that she needed to yet again reach conclusion as of her own mind otherwise she would shun him. He resolved to raising a meagre eyebrow, in hopes she would understand.

He could almost see the gears turning in her eyes as she reached these inevitable conclusions, and then the cloud that fogged over her eyes and intensified those pools of liquid gold with a hint of danger. She had more questions for him, and he for her. His gaze never left her face while the processed this information. His eyes were drawn to her twitching lips, noticing how she moved them swiftly as if whispering to the air. They had intrigued him so much, not just now, but over the years he had noticed them grow, as they slowly became swollen, the permanent bite marks on her bottom lip from when she was unsure of her conclusions.

His point was proven when she took said lip into her mouth and began to gnaw on it insecurely.  
He could barely stand it anymore, he wanted to possess her. He needed her ad much as she needed him, but in different ways.

He sighed, unable to just stand there any longer. Taking to steps forward, he closed the gap between them. He was taller than her, but not by much. He stared down at her lips.

She didn't notice his movements until he leaned down and stroked his lips against hers. Shock was the first thing to cross her mind, and then was pleasant surprise as she began to enjoy the feeling of him exploring her mouth with that Slytherin tongue of his. Slowly but surely pressing their lips together in a dance of tender and soft rhythm. And lastly the remembrance that this was _Draco Malfoy_. After a moment of deciding if it was worth it to snog him, she decided it wasn't, even if his lips did leave a hunger deep in her stomach. Tightening her grip on her wand, she poked it at his chest and waited for him to break the kiss. Scared that she wouldn't be able to herself. He waited a few seconds before pulling away, confusion clear on his face.  
With her empty palm she struck him across the face with the full force of her body to support her. The sound echoed all the way through the library, but there was no one around to hear it. Even our precious Madam Pince had already vacated the library, with the impression that she had left Hermione alone to her curiosity.  
They stared into each other's eyes. She would not fall, she had already had her heart broken by Ron, she would not have Malfoy grind the few glass pieces back into dust. And this is the point at which she realised that her heart was broken because she allowed herself to be so _fragile_. She needed to toughen up. With a stone heart, no one could hurt her.

The books could have sworn they heard a rubber band snap tightly around her heart. Immediately her stance changed. She stood straight, her eyes glowing with a cunning plan, and her tears drying off her face. She felt free as she shed her former life and embraced her true potential, without the need to feel guilt of love, she could empower the world, and she _would_ own the world.

Hermione looked over Draco, she had no real feelings for the Malfoy boy, so what's the point in wasting a perfect opportunity to have some fun? After flashing him a smirk a Slytherin could be proud off, she flung herself at him, and roped him into a dark, sultry, lustful kiss

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke with nothing but pleasure filling every crevice in her body. She hadn't had so much fun in her life, and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She slipped out of Malfoy's bed, just like the snake she was, and slid down the hall to her own room. With a quick glance to the clock she realised she had two hours before she had to head down to breakfast. No need to hurry. She searched her closet for something to wear, and walked back to the bed tutting. "This just won't do!" She exclaimed out loud whilst frowning at the skirt that went well below her knees, the extra-large, baggy boys school shirt and the shapeless dull grey cardigan that she wore on top. She couldn't hide the disgust in her face. Why on earth would she wear these, these… sheets when she had a luscious and curvaceous body? She made a mental note about how stupid she was, she could have had Ron eating out of the palm of her hand, but instead she choose _dignity._ "HA!" She couldn't help but let it slip, she just wished that the school could have been hers sooner, and now not only Ron, but the entire male population would follow her orders like a bunch of puppies. This was just _too easy_.

With a flick of her wand she fixed her clothes to something more, suitable for her plan. She then headed to the shared bathroom with Draco to take a nice long shower, she needed to wash off her old self. The door was locked, and she could hear the shower running, but this wasn't going to deter her from getting ready. A twist of her hand and the lock clicked back into place allowing safe passage into the room. Draco stared in awe as she removed her dressing gown and slipped into the shower beside him without even paying him any attention. When she was finished, she turned on him, graced him with a kiss before making a quick escape back to her room. She headed straight for the dresser in the corner of her room. After a quick look around she found her minimal make up supplies. Some things were just going to have to change around here she thought to herself as she applied what little she had. When she was finished, she proceeded onto her hair. She spent nearly an hour trying to tame her bushy fuzz, but managed, with surprisingly only 4 spells! Almost impressive. Hermione quickly put on her uniform and bounced down to the heads common room to find Draco.

Needless to say his jaw _dropped_, when he gazed over her tight fitted shirt that curved around her chest perfectly, he noticed the undone buttons that would drive any man insane. Her skirt was a lot shorter than it was yesterday, revealing most of her thigh. And in those heels her legs looked miles long. But not only had her clothes changed, her hair was smoothed into gentle dark curls, framing her face as they cascaded over her breasts. Her pale white skin contrasted against her curls and eyes. Long lashes accented by faint dark green eye shadow, and ruby red pulsating lips. This girl had every making of a Slytherin.  
Taking in Malfoy's reaction, Hermione felt a slip of joy, her plan was going great. She turned on him with lust filled eyes "Shall we go have breakfast, _Draco_" Blinking her lashes a couple of times for effect she waited his response.

He took a moment to steady himself. This wasn't what he had been expecting from the well-known innocent Miss Granger, sure, last night had been out of character for the both of them, but this? She was becoming a Slytherin. He could tell she planned on using her body as a way to earn the compliance of the male population, and it bothered him. He didn't want to share her, she had been his to torment for years, and now she was tormenting him! But a Malfoy would never show such things. He collected his thoughts and headed for the portrait hole, not turning back to see if Granger was following him.

Where the bloody hell was she? He'd been sat in the Great hall for nearly twenty minutes and she was yet to show. She seemed ready when he left her stood in the common room. And right on queue all conversation drops dead as queen Diva walks in. She strolls with a determined slow pace. Heading straight for the Gryffindor table. A bunch of first years scatter away as she nears them, once there, she sits next to Ginny, looking straight at Malfoy.  
Her so called friends try talking to her, but she isn't interested, she stares at Draco, he doesn't notice, he's busy entertaining Astoria Greengrass as she tries her dammed hardest to seduce him. Hermione giggles to herself, it's almost cute watching such a pitiful witch take _ her _ toy, but when she notices him react to that slutty insignificant dog, she strains in her seat. She was going to make Astoria pay for flirting with Draco Malfoy, and it would be a lot worse than what she did to that spider…


	5. The dead of night

So I did indeed abandon this project, but peer pressure is making me update it. I look forward to the future interpretations of my work. Please review, and further more, enjoy!

* * *

A yell drops through the vail of darkness. Although all is dead, the night lives.

Hermione places her wand on the desk beside her. She wanted a reason to practice wand less magic, surely now would be the perfect time. It would advert suspicion from her. She expected a trial if her plan worked successfully. It was a battle of wills within her mind, she wanted glory, she wanted people to know she did it, she wanted to hear the hairs stand up on students necks as they whispered words of fear in her presence. She wanted them to know the new Hermione. She would embrace them with open arms, all of her soon to be cowardly followers. But alas, she knew it could never be. Who would suspect her, little miss bookworm Granger, a shadow in the glistening light of the boy who lived.

It took a lot of planning to decide how exactly to punish Astoria. Death would be too easy an escape. "Oh no, that bitch deserves a lot worse than death" Hermione allows herself to mindlessly whisper amongst the shadows. At first she tried to filter out the, for lack of a better word, Slytherin thoughts that cursed through her mind like dauntless arrows aiming for her moral conscious. But now, now she embraced them, willing to accept this as her true self, she deserved the glory, the worship, the blind fear behind her actions. And it is thanks to these same thoughts that she knows how to, torment our antagonist.

Clearly having spent summers with the Weasley family, she had picked up a few mischievous ideas, it all seemed to be fitting together to form a small piece in the larger picture. Oh yes, Astoria, well, is there anything worse than being lost in your own mind? Feeling as though the privacy has been shredded, as though life itself is an illusion. There could be nothing worse to Hermione, and she loved it.

The curtains close as we witness a giggling Astoria Greengrass stop dead in her tracks. A yell drops through the vail of darkness. Although all is dead, the night lives...


End file.
